


weightless

by heyHEYOhSorry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyHEYOhSorry/pseuds/heyHEYOhSorry
Summary: Blaise and a newly broken up Hermione and Ron reunite at Pansy and Ginny's wedding





	weightless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nifflers_n_nargles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifflers_n_nargles/gifts).



> Happy Secret Santa @ Nifflers_n_nargles. I hope you enjoy

 

 

“I’d thank you for coming if I believed that you had come for me.” Pansy drawls as she sidles up to the bar.

“Bella, a Roman army couldn’t stop me from witnessing the day Pansy Parkinson gets married.”

Blaise smiles as he looks down at Pansy in her lace in white dress. It’s a simple dress, minus the long trail and the mermaid fit Pansy always talked about when she was younger. The wedding was different too; small and intimate, lacking a noticeable amount of family from Pansy’s side.

“Your ceremony was beautiful. Theo even caught Draco crying.”

“Well that’s not shocking, he’s always been a softy.” Pansy utters.

Blaise puts his hand on the small of Pansy’s back, pulling her into him. “You know were all proud of you.” Blaise murmurs into the top of Pansy forehead.

The woman next to him isn’t the same girl he knew at Hogwarts. She still had her cutting wit and snarky jabs, there was no mistaking the joy radiating from Pansy. Pansy used to be his more apathetic friend, content with materialistic possessions. Pansy still wouldn’t walk out in public in less than a four inch heel, but she truly cared about people now. Blaise felt it in their own relationship.

“Thanks, love.” Pansy says squeezing his side, for a short lived hug before pulling away.

“I had an interesting discussion with Ronald the other day.” Pansy presses with a sharp eye. “It explained your sudden month departure to Rome.”

Blaise knew that out of all his friends, Pansy would be the most understanding about his “involvement” with  Ron and Hermione. She was Slytherin, a former Dark Lord supporter, who had fallen in love with a famous Gryffindor. Even then, it was so different. Ginny loved Pansy back. Blaise had been foolish enough to fall in love with an engaged couple.

“It’s complicated.” Blaise responds

“I don’t doubt that, Cuore Mio.” Pansy quips,  “But we can’t run from our problems anymore.”

Blaise doesn’t miss how Pansy’s eyes track from Ron sitting by himself to Hermione alone on the dance floor.

 

//

 

She’s a giddy drunk. Has been since the night she got drunk off of butterbeer in her fifth year.

 _Yes._ Maybe there’s a part of her trying to drown out thoughts of her own cancelled engagement. But she assured Ginny that she was fine, that there was no way she’d miss her best friend’s wedding.

Just because she and Ron were in a current rough patch, didn’t mean Pansy and Ginny didn’t deserve to celebrate the love they have.

Plus it feels nice.

It feels freeing to have too many glasses of champagne and be slightly tipsy.

For once, Hermione couldn’t care less about other people’s opinion. If the guests want to stare at her as she twirls in circles on the dance floor, they can.  It’s a wedding. Shouldn’t everyone be giddy and happy?

“A dance?” a deep voice asks. Hermione whips her head around to see Blaise standing on the dance floor a hand in his pocket, the other stretching out in invitation. He tilts his head as to say, _“I don’t bite”_

Hermione can’t help the bit of hesitation she feels around Blaise. As though every time she says “yes” to him, she’s never going to be able to say no again. It’s her Gryffindor bravery that makes her take his hand and they begin to sway.

Hermione’s still dancing with Blaise, when the music slows. Allowing her an excuse to given in and her rest her head on his chest like she had been dying to for days now. Maybe this was why her relationship with Ron was faltering. Because she’d crossed over the boundaries from sex to seeking Blaise for comfort.

“How was Italy?” Hermione asks, breaking the silence.

“Would have been better with you and Ron.” Blaise says with his classic smirk which makes Hermione’s stomach dip.

Hermione let’s out an awkward laugh before glancing around. “Ron’s not my fiancé anymore.”

Blaise raises his eyebrow. “I don’t know if you’ve heard. We called it off about a week after you left.” Hermione continues.

Her entire evening has been spent attempting to have to clarify that the tabloids were right, she and Ron had broken off their engagement, but they were very much still in love, and that this has done wonders for their relationship. A lie, which was harder to say while Ron stood at her side with his hand around her waist and laughed, and kissed her cheek, and acted as though nothing had changed, while Hermione was hurt still trying to figure out what went wrong.

“Hey,” Blaise says, placing his thumb under her chin and gently tilting her head.

“Does that look like a man not in love?” Blaise adds, twirling Hermione around to get a glimpse of Ron.

Sure enough, Ron was looking at her, a smile on his face. And Hermione watched as his expression changed as Blaise lowered his hand from the socially acceptable place on Hermione’s back to right above her rear. Ron's eyes focusing with intensity but his smiling widening, as if she and Blaise were all he wanted. It sent a jolt up Hermione’s spine.

“Why didn’t you bring a date?” Hermione asks suddenly. She needed to know if she was wrong about the three of them.

Blaise shrugs, “I only want to be with you and Ron.” His deep mahogany eyes looking into her’s.

He was in this too.

//

 

Hermione’s swaying with Blaise on the dance floor. Her head resting against his chest.

He bows down and whispers something in her ear, that makes her blush and quickly glance around her. Blaise laughs at her discomfort pulling her in closer and spinning with him.

Ron isn’t surprised by how Blaise glides on the dancefloor. Probably because of his “Italian leather shoes” nor does Ron miss the looks Blaise receives from the other wedding guests as he dances with Hermione. He’s a handsome man with his clean-shaven jawline, dark brown skin, and tall stature even more appealing in his tailored suit.

 

One of the things he loves about Hermione is her rationality. How she can make sense of every situation and see the pros and cons of what the next course of action should be. Merlin knows that intelligence has saved his life countless times. But Hermione’s never been great at analyzing herself. It had been painful asking Hermione to break their engagement.

If she could see herself with Blaise she’d understand. All three of them deserved a proper relationship. Not just Blaise as a third to their couple.

“Are you sure this is the right way?” Harry had asked him before he decided to put things on hold with Hermione. Unlike Hermione he didn’t have numbers or research, just a gut feeling that he and Hermione needed Blaise.

Turns out his gut was right. How would she believe their relationship with Blaise was strictly sexually when she gazed up him like—that.

 

//

“Fuck. Merlin. Please.” Ron cries out as Blaise slips a lubed finger into him.

“Patience” Blaise says, pulling his finger out and then fucking Ron again.

A shock of pleasure rips through him as Hermione takes Ron’s cock into her mouth, sucking him down to the base.  Blaise adds another finger, curling into Ron as he fucks him on his fingers slowly.

“Please please!” Ron begs again. All night Hermione and Blaise have teased him, his cock is angry red and leaking cum.

Hermione releases Ron with a pop.

“You look so nice, honey.” Hermione taunts, using her hands to separate his thighs further, spreading him for Blaise.

“You’re so nice and open, honey.” Blaise mimics, using his other hand to line his slick cock with Ron.

Ron’s breath hitches when Blaise sheathes his dick inside him.

Ron lies on his back, watching as Blaise and Hermione kiss above him. The two of them ignoring him for a second even though Blaise’s cock is stuffing his ass. It shouldn’t make him hot but it does.  

Their attention focus back on him as Blaise pulls away from the kiss. Hermione looks down at him as she puts her hand on Ron’s chest, “Can I ride you?” Blaise is still unmoving within him.

“Yes” Ron doesn’t care that he croaks.  He needs it. Has only been begging for the past hour for this, has already watched Blaise fuck Hermione.

Ron whines as Hermione straddles his chest, smearing her wet pussy and Blaise’s cum on his abdomen as she softly grinds against him.

“We just want to thank you.” Hermione says with a smile, her beautifully naked breasts begging for attention. Blaise must read his mind, as he reaches are arm around her back to play with her tits,

“--for making us realize" Blaise chimes, smiling over Hermione’s shoulder.

They’re both so perfect. Tomorrow morning they can talk about their new relationship, right now he needs both of them.

“you’re welcome and I’m ready. Please please, I’m so ready.”

Ron can feel his face is bright red, Hermione softly pets his cheek “Good.” Ron shudders in pleasure as Hermione sinks down on his cock.

Blaise fucks him, Hermione bounces on his cock. Ron watches as Blaise presses kisses to Hermione neck.

Between them Ron feels weightless, used by two beautiful and cunning wizards determined on mangling every ounce of pleasure from him. Between them Ron feels wanted, and safe, and happy, and grateful, but even more so he feels loved.

 

 


End file.
